Tears In Heaven
by kiwifruit19
Summary: Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven? One-shot inspired by Tears In Heaven.


**Hey Guys!**

**So this just came to me while I was listening to Tears in Heaven sung by a girl named Zoe Mace cause her voice reminded me of Kurt's in a weird way...anyway I hope you like!**

**Kiwi**

**Ps: I don't Glee or Klaine or Tears in Heaven but i can dream!:D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me with this" Kurt said staring out the window of his Navigator at the tiny graveyard.<p>

"No Problem" Blaine replied squeezing Kurt's hand reassuringly. They had been sitting in Kurt's car for ten minutes while Kurt gathered up his courage.

"I can't do this Blaine" Kurt said for the umpteenth time.

"Yes you can…you're an amazing singer!" Blaine reassured him.

"I know…it's just she's never heard me sing before."

"She'll love it" Blaine smiled encouragingly at his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been very confused the day before when Kurt had come running up to him in tears.<p>

"Blaine!" Kurt had said, "I need your help! I want to sing a song but I don't know what to do or if she'll even like it! I don't even know if I can do it!" Kurt fretted burying his face in Blaine's chest.

"Whom're you singing to?" Blaine asked wrapping his arms around Kurt's torso.

"My mom" Kurt muttered into his chest. "Tomorrow is the anniversary of her death and I told her I would sing to her but every time I try I just end up breaking down! Please help!"

" It's ok. I'm right here," Blaine, told him rubbing small comforting circles on his back. "Do you have any songs you want to sing to her?"

"Yes…can-can you come with me tomorrow? I think it might be easier with you there" Kurt asked looking up at him with wide pleading eyes.

"Yes…of course" Blaine replied wiping a tear from Kurt's eye. He leaned down lightly pressing his lips against Kurt's in a chaste kiss. Kurt smiled at him and leaned in for another one.

They had gone to the choir room and spent the next few hours practicing the song Blaine helped Kurt pick out. It was simple and Kurt sang it beautifully. Blaine was more then sure that Kurt's mother would love it.

* * *

><p>He was brought out of his revelry by the sound of a car door closing. Sighing lovingly at his adorable boyfriend Blaine grabbed his acoustic guitar and climbed out of the car.<p>

Kurt took his hand and led him through the maze of Grave stones to one that read:

_Here lies Elizabeth Hummel_

_ Loving Wife and Mother_

Her date of birth followed by her date of death were carved below it. Kurt laid a white lily on her grave.

"Lilies were her favorite flower." He told Blaine as he sat down next to the tombstone. "Hi mama! I came like I promised! I brought Blaine with me…you remember him. He came with me last time! Anyway…he's going to help me sing my song to you! I-I hope you like it." Kurt told her.

"Hi Mrs. Hummel!" Blaine said sitting next to Kurt as he pulled his guitar out. "I just wanted to let you know that your son is absolutely amazing and you're going to love this song!" He told her beginning to strum his guitar. Kurt took a deep breath and sang

"_Would you know my name  
>If I saw you in heaven?<br>Would it be the same  
>If I saw you in heaven?<em>

_I must be strong_  
><em>And carry on,<em>  
><em>'Cause I know I don't belong<em>  
><em>Here in heaven<em>"

Kurt's voice was hauntingly beautiful. He closed his eyes as he sang, poring out his heart and soul to his mother and Blaine felt a tear fall down his cheek.

"_Would you hold my hand  
>If I saw you in heaven?<br>Would you help me stand  
>If I saw you in heaven?<em>

_I'll find my way_  
><em>Through night and day,<em>  
><em>'Cause I know I just can't stay<em>  
><em>Here in heaven.<em>

_Time can bring you down,_  
><em>Time can bend your knees.<em>  
><em>Time can break your heart,<em>  
><em>Have you begging please, begging please.<em>"

A single tear slid down Kurt's eyes as he sang his voice threatening to crack with emotion

"_Beyond the door,  
>There's peace I'm sure,<br>And I know there'll be no more  
>Tears in heaven.<em>

_Would you know my name_  
><em>If I saw you in heaven?<em>  
><em>Would it be the same<em>  
><em>If I saw you in heaven?<em>

_I must be strong_  
><em>And carry on,<em>  
><em>'Cause I know I don't belong<em>  
><em>Here in heaven"<em>

The last note rang out as he finished wiping yet another tear from his cheek. "I miss you mama! I miss you every day!" Kurt told her breaking down completely. Blaine put his guitar down and pulled Kurt gently into his lap hugging him close as a few tears escaped from Blaine's eyes too.

They sat there for several minutes holding each other as they cried. Kurt cried because his missed his mother and Blaine cried because he hated seeing Kurt so sad and because Kurt sang so beautifully and it broke Blaine's heart that Kurt lost his mother, sure he had Carole but still no one should ever have to lose a parent.

When they were finally able to calm down Kurt kissed his mothers gravestone whispering "Bye mama…I love you" before standing up and grabbing Blaine's hand. Kurt leaned down and placed a sweet tender kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Thank you for helping me" Kurt whispered.

"You're very welcome…and don't forget I will always be here for you…always" Blaine replied.

"I love you too" Kurt giggled. "Do you think she liked it?" Kurt asked. They were met with a sudden warm breeze that wrapped around them as if it were giving them a hug.

"I think she loved it" Blaine said laughing lightly.

With one last goodbye to Kurt's mom they turn and walked back to Kurt's car smiling as the sun peaked out from behind a cloud and another warm breeze wrapped around them.

"I have a feeling where ever your mom is she is smiling down at us right now" Blaine said gazing off towards the sun momentarily before climbing into Kurt's Navigator.

"You're probably right" Kurt said as they drove off into the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Well There you go! I hope guys liked it! Please read and review!<strong>

**Kiwi :P**

**Ps: I like concrit...it helps make me a better writer...so i like to think :P  
><strong>


End file.
